ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How To Make A Reality TV Show Part 2: AUDITIONS!!!
This is the second episode of the hit new series, User Reality Show with Kross and Newbie. In this second part of the amazing How to Make A Reality Show trilogy, Kross and Newbie are interviewing the people that will appear on the Reality Show, HILARITY ENSUE! Plot (Kross and Newbie were sitting in the Auditions room) Newbie: '''Now, Kross, it's time for auditions. Let's interview these stooges and see if they are Reality TV worthy '''Kross: OK. I want a rich kid and a dragon Newbie: '''Yeah, in your dreams, Kross, in your dreams '''Kross: AWW MAN Newbie: Now, let the auditions begin Kross: Now, what's your name? Weirdo: Weirdo Guy Newbie: Your name is Weirdo Weirdo: WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT? Kross: I like him Newbie: Umm...Weirdo Weirdo: DON'T CALL ME THAT, PLEASE (Starts crying) Kross: But… Weirdo Weirdo: WHY ME? (Cries some more) Kross: Geesh, what a cry baby Newbie: Well, we do need some overdramatic nutjobs in our Reality TV...you're hired Weirdo: Hooray Kross: Now, go away, Weirdo Weirdo: WHY DO YOU MOCK ME? Newbie: Next... ET: Hello...my name is ET Newbie: I don't like you, next ET: Hello...my name is ET Kross: I see double Newbie: You always see things double, Kross… Wait, didn't I kick you out, before ET: NO!!! Newbie: Next... ET: Hello... my name is ET Newbie: Are you mocking me? ET: NO!!! Newbie: NEXT!!! ET: Hello...my name is ET (Newbie is getting angry) Newbie: WHY DO YOU KEEP ON COMING TO THIS AUDITION?!? Kross: I am SO CONFUSED Newbie: '''I KICKED YOU OUT THREE TIMES ALREADY!!! (Four ETs suddenly appear) '''Kross: I think they are clones Newbie: Naw...don't be ridiculous All Four ETs: Hello... my name is ET Newbie: What the... Kross: I was right Newbie: What the... (A 5th ET, whom is wearing googles, enters the audition room) ET5: Sorry. I was looking for my clones Newbie: WOW… I WAS RIGHT, KROSS Kross: '''HEY '''Newbie: '''Hey, you too, Kross '''ET5: So did I make the audition Newbie: Well, Clones are interesting (If not related to George Lucas) You're hired All the ETs: HOORAY!!! Kross: Those clones look... TASTY!!! (Kross jumps and eats one of the ETs) Newbie: Run away (All the other ETs run away) Kross: Sorry, I couldn't control myself (Burps up ET's eye) NEXT!!! (Sniffs the air) I spell money Mazter: Hello, my name is Mazter, I am a bureaucrat and I will be in this Reality Show Newbie: '''Who says? '''Mazter: '''My friend, Mr. Check (Hands Newbie and Kross a check) '''Kross: '''WOAH! THAT’S A LOT OF ZEROES! '''Newbie: '''You’re hired '''Mazter: '''I know I am '''Newbie: '''NEXT!!! '''CL: '''Hello, I’m CL (Newbie shoots CL) '''Newbie: '''You’re hired. (CL is on the floor bleeding) '''CL: '''Help…me! '''Newbie: '''NEXT!!! '''Binks: Hello, my name is Binks (Kross and Newbie start blushing) Kross: I like her Binks: What's that? (Points to CL's still bleeding dead body) Newbie: Nothing Kross: Well, I see you got wings (We see Binks has giant wings) Binks: Oh, yeah! My mom really busy Kross: OK Newbie: Well, she is... a girl. We need one of those or it'll get really weird Kross: You're hired, Binks! Binks: Yeah... (Sees CL) Are you going to clean that? Newbie: Yeah, later Kross: NEXT!!! Dan: Hey, I’m Dan (Sees CL) What happened to that guy? Kross: Newbie shot him Dan: Oh, okay Newbie: Don't tell me that I could get arrested and go to jail...AGAIN! Dan: Again? Kross: Don’t ask. It’s a really LONG story Newbie: So what the fudge are you, Dan Dan: I’m a mutant and a really good video game player Kross: Well, can you beat us in Halo: Reach '---10 Minutes Later---' Newbie: You beat us… you’re hired. NEXT!!! Kross: Hey, are you going to hire everyone at the audition Newbie: NO!!! Charbel: Hey, I’m Charbel Newbie: '''You’re hired '''Kross: Oh, god Newbie: NEXT!!! Brian: I'm Brian and I can turn into a dragon Newbie: You're lying (Brian burns Newbie's head) Newbie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Kross: I like him… You’re hired! Newbie: (Runs around with his head aflame) HELP ME! Brian: (Talking to the audience) I got the part! Kross: Who are you talking to? Brian: The wall (To Wall) Hi, Wall Kross: Oh, god (Facepalms) NEXT! Newbie: Who's next? (Rockets crashes into the Audition room) Kross: What the? Rocket: Hey, I’m Rocket (Drinks a Root Beer) Newbie: Well, that was different Rocket: So, do I have the job? Kross: As long as you promise to never do that again, I almost got a heart attack... and my heart doesn't even beat Newbie: NEXT!!! (Ancy suddenly flashes into the room) Ancy: Hello, Y'all. My name is Ancy, I am a Time Master. Want a jelly bean? (Ancy hands Newbie and Kross a bag of jelly beans) Kross and Newbie: YOU BET! (Kross and Newbie gobble up all the jellybeans) Ancy: I know you'd enjoy it Newbie: What so you're a Time Master? Kross: Like Paradox? Ancy: Naw, I'm different Newbie: How… Ancy: Umm…Well… I’m younger Kross: You’re eternal Ancy: …Looking Newbie: Well, he’s got a point Kross: Yeah Newbie: You're hired Ancy: I knew I would… In fact, I know everything in the universe Kross: Like what? Ancy: Well, 2012 isn’t going to be the end of the world Newbie: Dangit Kross: NEXT!!! (Omi was sitting on his seat eating a bag of chips) Omi (Mouthful of food): '''Hi, my name is BEECH! '''Newbie: '''You’re hired, BEECH! '''Kross: Why did you hire him? Newbie: Our show needs a fat idiot! Kross: '''Why do we need that? '''Newbie: '''People can have someone to mock to make them feel better '''Kross: '''You’re a weird man, Newbie '''Newbie: '''I know '''Kross: '''NEXT!!!! '''UH: '''Hello, my name is UH! The initials mean Ultimate Hero '''Newbie: '''Really, I though it meant Ugly Hag! '''UH: '''Oh, how charming '''Kross: '''You’re not a hero, UH! '''UH: '''Yes, I am. I saved my neighbor’s cat from a tree like 49 times, already. '''Kross: Did you save the world like Ben 10? UH: Of course, not. He's just an arrogant teenager Kross: You are lucky that I just got accepted in the Albedo Fan Club on Deviant Art… or else, I would have… Newbie: '''Kross, NO! Don’t eat him! WE NEED, UH! He’s just the big-headed idiot we need! He’s perfect for the show! '''Kross: '''I wasn’t going to eat him! '''Newbie (Sarcastic): '''Yeah, sure! And I didn’t just shoot CL cold, right now! Speaking of which, is someone going to mop him up? Seriously, he’s leaving a stain on the carpet '''Kross: '''Either way, that ET clone filled me up and all I want is a root beer '''Newbie: '''Here, have this (Hands Kross a root beer) I stole that from Rocket! '''Kross: '''Sweet '''Newbie: '''You’re in, UH! '''UH: '''Great! Now, I can add this to my Hero Record! '''Newbie: '''NEXT!!! '''Jon: '''Hi, my name is Frank '''Kross: '''Your profile says you’re name is Jon '''Jon: '''The profile is a liar. It’s full of dirty lies '''Newbie: '''You mean lies like you have a girlfriend '''Jon: '''Yeah, and that I was the President of North Korea for one month '''Newbie: I see… (Whispers to Kross) The guy is a complete idiot, Kross, he’s perfect. Kross: '''I agree. Reality Shows are filled with idiots! '''Newbie: '''You’re hired, idiot, I mean, Frank, I mean, Jon, I mean… oh, shoe it, you’re an idiot… and get out of our audition studio! '''Jon: '''OK! (Leaves the place) '''Newbie: OK, I did we got enough people Kross: Yeah! Lumin: Wait, you forgot me! Newbie: Oh, you're hired THE END… OR IS IT?!? Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Users Category:Specials